pokemontabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Trainer Classes
To learn more about the basics of reading and strategizing about Classes, see Trainer Classes. To see a detailed list of all features with the Class tag, see List of Trainer Class Features. Here, you’ll find a list of every Trainer Class in the core Pokémon Tabletop United book. They’re grouped by the categories described on the previous pages. Each entry lists the name of the Class, the Skills it uses, a brief description, and their ratings for the various roles in PTU. Most Classes give you some flexibility in choosing which Skills to use out of their assigned Skills. For Classes with larger Skill lists (3 or more), you usually only need to have a couple of those Skills, not all of them! Introductory Classes These Classes are well-rounded and can contribute to nearly any character build without forcing you to pick your team to suit a particular strategy. Most of the basic Pokémon Trainer archetypes are represented here. Newcomers to PTU should pick one of these Classes as a foundation and expand on their characters from there with more specialized Class options. Battling Style Classes These Classes are dedicated to particular battling styles. Choosing one of these Classes will make a big statement about how your character approaches Pokémon training and battles. Unlike the Specialist Team Classes, choosing a Battling Style Class does not require you to become highly selective about your Pokémon choices, but certain Pokémon do suit certain battling styles better than others. Characters built using an Introductory Class as a foundation easily transition into taking one of these Classes to specialize and develop further. Specialist Team Classes These Classes have zeroed in on a particular kind of Pokémon they prefer using, and taking them will steer your character’s team in that direction. Many prominent Trainers in the Pokémon franchise, such as Gym Leaders and their protégés, create specialized teams and would be well represented with these Classes. While this list may appear small, it’s simply because each of these Classes has many variations – 5 different Stats for Stat Ace and Style Expert each and 18 different Types for Type Ace! Professional Classes These Classes represent a skillset that one might not expect to see in the life of a wandering Trainer, such as an academic field of study or professional skill. These skills often prove useful to battlers, such as preparing combat-boosting food as a Chef or breeding Pokémon with the Pokémon Caretaker talents in Researcher, but they can all represent professional interests outside of conquering the Pokémon League or Contest Circuit. Fighter Classes These Classes fight in battle alongside their Pokémon. Their abilities can’t be brought to bear during official Pokémon League battles, barring full contact rules, but they are useful while traveling through the wilds or confronting criminals. Not all Fighting Classes directly deal damage; some, such as the Dancer, play a more supportive role. Supernatural Classes These Classes wield supernatural powers. The majority of these Classes are meant for Trainer Combat and can be treated similarly to the Fighting Classes, but they often also have utility powers which help during investigative adventures. The Pokémon franchise has many examples of characters with magical abilities, but this category also exists as an easy guide for GMs who wish to tone down some of the more fantastical aspects of the Pokémon world, at least on the Trainer side. Category:PTU